vampireknight_dkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Engawa
He has a messy brownish-black hair with red fired eyes.He's cheerful and always making jokes with anyone(even with Kaname) but sometimes looks stupid.Never knows what 'dangerous' means,because he doesn't afraid of anything (depends on the situation..).He attended Cross Academy to protect his lady named Rhin Metherlence and also want to meet his friend Zero.He always spending time with Zero and Yuriko whenever he's alone and always be by his lady's side.Besides that,he likes making stupid pranks with Zumi and always joining Zumi in her evil plan,because he likes to do that kind of stuff.One of his bad habits,he always think about "Yaoi" things making his lady always get angry with him.Ai Enma,his fiancee also attended Cross Academy with him.He really love Ai and he promise protect her at all cost(Even Ai do know how to take care of herself). Background Kai,a noble class vampire which has forgotten who he really are,when he was born and where do he belongs to.He also forgotten his real age,always thought himself still 18 years old vampire by his looks.He only knows that he's already engaged to a mysterious girl named Ai Enma,which has long straight black hair with red ruby eyes. She is not human nor a vampire but she had died once in the past.Kai then made his decision to separated with Ai to search something in his life,and just left without telling Ai about it.The night before he left,he gives Ai a gentle kiss while she's asleep,promised that he'll be back after he found "things" that he was searching for. New Friends It has been years since he left Ai.Searching something that he doesn't even have in his life was not really easy but everything has changed since he met Zero.One night,Kai was on the way to the Ramen restaurant.On his way,he accidentally bumped onto Zero which go to the same destination.They arguing each other,both of them piss off and keeps on fighting on their way heading to Ramen Restaurant.Even in the restaurant,they stared at each other and started to fight again because they ordered the same food,thought they were copycatting each other.Kai finished his Ramen and get out of the place immediately,don't want to see his face again.Kai then surrounded by Level E gangs soon after that.Fighting alone wasn't that bad,but he really doesn't like gang bang things.Zero arrived at the same time pointed his Bloody Rose and shoot them one by one.After it ended,again they arguing each other but they then smiled and laughed.Kai told him that he was really an interesting guy and was looking forward to see him again.They then separated and go on their own way after that. Decision to join Kaien Cross Soon after that,while wandering around in town,Kai coincidentally met Kaien Cross in a cafe.Kaien noticed Kai then spent his time with him.He then invited Kai to attend Cross Academy by telling him he was using his school to bridge the gap between the vampire and human world. The Day Classes contain the 'normal' humans while the Night consists of an 'elite' group of young vampire nobles. The school offered a liberal education of vampires while simultaneously testing with the Night Class a treatment of blood pills as an alternative to stop feeding on humans.It looks interesting,Kai then agreed to join Kaien Cross.